


Надежд невозвратных в них блещут огни

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e15 Destiny, Humor, M/M, Regret, Trills, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: До Дакс кое-что доходит — с запозданием на пару веков.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Tobin Dax/Iloja of Prim (One-Sided)
Kudos: 8





	Надежд невозвратных в них блещут огни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Tone Which Is Now Forever Fled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191527) by [Vermin_Disciple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple). 



> В подарок [Natalia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/), которой очень хотелось фанфик с этим пейрингом :) Мне тоже хотелось, так что будем солидарны!
> 
> Название взято из стихотворения Перси Биши Шелли «[Минувшие дни](http://eng-poetry.ru/PoemE.php?PoemId=4097)» в переводе К. Бальмонта.

— Предпочитаю поэтов-сериалистов Первой Республики, вроде Иложи из Прима. Бесспорно, он мой любимый кардассианский писатель.

Имитация всеведения — довольно дешевый керзоновский трюк. На самом деле Дакс читала в общей сложности трех кардассианских писателей, двое из которых были поэтами-сериалистами. Третью книгу Джадзия осилила только наполовину, и то лишь чтобы понять, обоснованно ли на нее жаловался Джулиан.

— Такая редкость, встретить не-кардассианца, которому нравится наша литература, — сказала Улани, впечатленная именно настолько, насколько Джадзии и хотелось.

— Заинтересовалась ими, потому что мне доводилось встречать Иложу.

Обе ученые гостьи опешили.

— Вы его знали? — нетерпеливо спросила Гилора.

— Один из моих предыдущих носителей, Тобин, познакомился с ним, пока Иложа был в изгнании на Вулкане. Припоминаю, нрав у него был тот еще, — сказала Джадзия.

Из двух поэтов-сериалистов, которых читал Тобин, второго посоветовал Иложа — вероятно, чтобы было перед кем вести напыщенные беседы о том, как много недостатков у его соперника. Тобин робко и (как ему казалось) вежливо заметил, что стихи Эсио ему понравились, так что Иложа весьма подробно объяснил бедняге, почему тот ошибается.

Несколько мгновений Джадзия грелась в лучах благоговения Улани. Готовясь к совместному проекту, она прочитала кое-какие из ее работ: Улани была столь же умной, сколь и симпатичной.

С этого момента ужин пошел под откос: сначала появилась хмурая Дежар, потом Улани призналась, что замужем. Для Керзона это не имело бы значения, но для Джадзии — еще как, разве что брак был именно таким открытым, как утверждал объект ее интереса. Эмони однажды едва избежала дуэли с раздраженным мужем после того, как слишком охотно прислушалась к заверениям на этот счет своей любовницы. С другой стороны, с Эмони постоянно такое случалось.

Впрочем, Дакс научилась справляться с мелкими расстройствами и все еще с нетерпением ждала возможности поработать с Улани и ее коллегами над многообещающе интересным проектом.

***

Как выяснилось, «интересный» оказалось преуменьшением. Когда гости отбыли со станции, Джадзия поняла, что ей крайне необходимо выпить. Неторопливо зайдя в бар Кварка, она услышала, как в другом конце зала смеется Джулиан — и отправилась на разведку.

— Ты об этом знал! — обвинительным тоном заявил Майлз. — Мог бы и предупредить!

— Я не думал, что это всплывет, — ответил, все еще хихикая, Джулиан.

— Что не должно было всплыть? — спросила Джадзия, устраиваясь за столом.

— Шеф только что на собственной шкуре выяснил, что кардассианцы флиртуют, споря.

— Если бы ты об этом рассказал, я бы не влип в неприятности с Гилорой! — проворчал Майлз. Джадзия не стала упоминать, что такие тонкости кардассианской культуры он не захотел бы обсуждать, даже подними Джулиан эту тему. — И, когда я в последний раз был у Гарака, то дважды подумал бы, прежде чем жаловаться на крой своих брюк!

— Гарак много лет провел с не-кардассианцами и знает, когда с ним флиртуют, а еще он свободно говорит на стандарте. Частью твоей проблемы с Гилорой был универсальный переводчик, — сказал Джулиан, заговорив более авторитетно и явно довольный тем, что может поделиться этими знаниями. Когда он так себя вел, то напоминал Дакс сына Лилы, Аджесса, и поэтому ей это нравилось. — Если говорить на кардаси, то по интонации всегда можно будет понять, по какой именно причине кто-то затевает спор, но через переводчик этого не передашь. А если кардассианец, с которым ты общаешься, более традиционных взглядов, то он сочтет некоторые темы более подходящими для этого — например, искусство, литература или философия.

— Разве не о чем-то таком вы с Гараком спорите каждый раз, когда завтракаете вместе? — невинным тоном спросила Джадзия.

— Не каждый раз! — ответил Джулиан. — И, в любом случае, это другое.

— Действительно, — ровным голосом сказал Майлз.

— Это же Гарак! То, что он со мной флиртует, не значит, что это что-то означает.

Что ж, Гарак и правда часто флиртовал с людьми просто так, машинально. Но, насколько было известно Джадзии, такой, по видимости, традиционный кардассианский стиль заигрывания он ни с кем больше не использовал — Джулиан вряд ли это заметил.

— А как насчет тебя? — спросил Майлз.

Джулиан бросил на него взгляд, говоривший: «Ты что, думаешь, я тупой?» Майлз ответил взглядом, который говорил: «Достаточно тупой, чтобы заняться сексом с известным кардассианским шпионом, а может, даже и втюриться в него».

— Слушай, я — я! — знаю, что это все игра, и еще я знаю, что он знает, что я это знаю. Это не значит, что мы вот-вот начнем срывать друг с друга одежду прямо в реплимате!

— По кардассианским стандартам — вполне себе значит, — сказал Майлз.

Дакс неожиданно озарило.

— Так если кардассианец захочет с помощью литературы или чего-то подобного показать свою заинтересованность, как именно он поступит?

— Ну, скорее всего, — задумчиво произнес Джулиан, — он спросит твое мнение насчет конкретной книги, а затем категорически не согласится с ним, без разницы, что он на самом деле о ней думает.

Изо рта Джадзии вырвался негромкий смех, и она не успела его остановить.

— О, бедняга Тобин. Такое ему бы даже в голову не пришло!

Тобин едва замечал, когда с ним кто-то флиртовал; для начала, это случалось довольно редко. Тобин Дакс не был физически привлекательным, а обаяния, чтобы это исправить, ему недоставало. Но, как подозревала Дакс, для кардассианца он должен был выглядеть ужасно экзотичным. С кардассианской точки зрения он мог показаться даже красивым, особенно в сравнении с вулканцами, среди которых Иложа обитал.

— Это о чем, о том кардассианском поэте? — спросил Майлз.

— Каком кардассианском поэте? — вмешался Джулиан, в смятении наморщив лоб.

— Иложе из Прима, — сказала Джадзия. — Тобин познакомился с ним, когда тот был в ссылке, и решил, что не понравился ему. Думаю, стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что прояснил это недоразумение, даже если прошло сто пятьдесят лет и слишком поздно что-то менять. Эх, какой шанс упущен! — Джадзия покачала головой. — Ни один из носителей Дакс не заводил отношений с кардассианцами, тем более с такими печально знаменитыми.

— Гараку он не слишком нравится. Или он только так говорит, неважно, — сказал Джулиан. — Думается мне, дело в недостаточном уважении к Кардассии. Мне его стихи показались такими живыми после ура-патриотической пропаганды Эсио. Гораздо более личными и болезненными.

Самая личная и болезненная из поэм Иложи была сосредоточена на его собственном изгнании. Джадзия задалась вопросом, была ли нелюбовь Гарака к его стихам (если он и правда их не любил) вызвана не столько патриотизмом, сколько узнаванием себя.

Тобин, которого мало интересовало что-то кроме инженерных проблем, не уделил положению Иложи должного внимания. Джадзия, изучая воспоминания Тобина спустя почти два столетия, заметила отчаяние и одиночество под маской активного и веселого собеседника, склонного к периодическим вспышкам гнева. Тобин попеременно был то очарован, то напуган, но после того, как покинул Вулкан, и не подумал вести с Иложей какую-то переписку. Принял бы он предложение, если бы понял его? С Тобином было сложно сказать — даже тому, кто однажды в буквальном смысле был в его шкуре.

В программе инициации их учили в том числе и тому, что не стоит слишком зацикливаться на вине, или расстройствах, или ошибках предыдущих носителей. Естественно, такое было легче сказать, чем сделать. Джадзия задумалась о Джулиане, Гараке и их попытке представить флирт как праздный и бессмысленный, еще об Иложе, одиноком среди инопланетян, а еще — найдут ли следующие носители Дакс в ее жизни что-то, о чем пожалеют.

Похоже, пришло время поговорить с Джулианом о том, что стоит пользоваться возможностями, пока не стало слишком поздно.


End file.
